Unnamed Humans (22nd century)
List of unnamed humans from the 22nd century. :Unnamed Humans who belong to Earth Starfleet can be located at Unnamed Earth Starfleet personnel. See also: * Unnamed people Receptionist The Receptionist was on the other end of the line when Archer who was transported back 10 months in the past by Daniels, tried to contact Starfleet. He asked her if there was a Dr. Phlox there, and she replied yes, and asked if he wanted her to contact him. He said no. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I") North Star bartender The North Star bartender struck up a converation with Archer. He asked where he was headed, and Archer replied that he was headed south to his brother's place. Archer claimed to notice the resemblence between the bartender and a picture of Cooper Smith. The bartender told him that he was the last living descendant of Cooper Smith. (ENT:"North Star") :Played by Paul Rae. North Star cowboys The '''North Star cowboys' were associates of Deputy Bennings. They participated in the lynching of a Skagaran, and the gunfight with the Enterprise crew that had landed on the planet. (ENT:"North Star") :Played by Gary Bristow, Tom Dupont, Jeff Eith, Cliff McLaughlin. North Star Stablehand The '''North Star Stablehand' rented a horse to Tucker and T'Pol. The stablehand wanted to know what happened to their horses, and T'Pol told him that the horses had died from heat exhaustion a few miles from the town. They had wanted to buy a horse, but did not have the twenty dollars that the stablehand wanted. Tucker asked if he would be interested in a trade. He offered him a harmoncia, said he only wanted the horse for a few hours. He offered his gun as collateral, and the stablehand accepted the deal. (ENT:"North Star") Bar Patron This hostile and xenophobic individual was the patron of a bar also visited by the Denobulan doctor Phlox in 2154. The man harassed Phlox and strongly urged him to leave the establishment. When Phlox's Enterprise crewmates Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather came to their friend's defense, the man berated the officers, blaming Starfleet's space exploration for attracting non-humans to Earth. A brawl ensued between the Enterprise officers and several other bar patrons and was only defused when Phlox expanded his face in an instinctive defensive posture. (ENT: "Home") Commander Collins suggested this individual may have been involved when Phlox was abducted from Earth later that year, though it was later found to be the work of Rigelians working for the Klingons. (ENT: "Affliction") :played by Joe Chrest. Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 1 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by David Anderson, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 2 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Andre Bormanis, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 3 This female civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Amy Connolly, she appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 4 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Juan Fernandez, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 5 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Dieter Horneman, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 6 This female civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Melissa (a stand-in actress), she appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 7 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Larry Nemecek, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 8 This female civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Amanda Pooley, she appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 9 This female civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Judith Reeves-Stevens, she appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 10 This female civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Donna Rooney, she appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 11 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by Pablo Soriano, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Ceremony Attendee, Civilian 12 This male civilian attended the Federation Founding Ceremony in 2161. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") :Played by David Trotti, he appeared among the civilian and Earth Starfleet personnel that was composed of ''Enterprise series contributors and extras.'' Researcher This Researcher was part of an scientific team in the Arctic that discovered two Borg drones frozen in the ice. He delievered coffee to one of the scientist, and went to fix a heating module. He was assimilated along with the other scientist. (ENT: "Regeneration") Humans, Unnamed (22nd century) Humans, Unnamed (22nd century) Unnamed (22nd century) de:Namenlose Menschen (22. Jahrhundert)